Calendrical mechanics
Calendrical mechanics, sometimes known as consensus mechanics, is a field of mathematics used in the heptarchate, hexarchate, and other realms to calculate and adjust their dominant calendars in ways which affect invariant space and enable their exotic technologies to work. Laws and regulations which enforce local calendars are often collectively known as Doctrine. Overview Calendrical terrain Calendrical terrain refers to regions of space tuned to the values of specific calendars by rigid enforcement of the calendars and their associated cultural systems. The effects of these observances on the surrounding weave of space-time can be magnified by devices such as nexus fortresses and calendrical lenses. In such terrain, exotic effects used under a dominant calendar can be achieved, while lesser calendars do not hold force. Calendrical terrain can shift toward and away from approved calendrical values, strengthening or weakening a calendar's hold on an area. Such shifts can be caused by disasters, changes or errors in local observances, remembrance rituals, or machinery such as calendrical lenses and directional storm generators, and can occur suddenly or gradually depending on the circumstances. In terrain where a primary calendar holds force, technology dependent on other calendars may not operate correctly or at all, forcing use of invariant technology until the terrain can be changed. In rare cases, a regime may use a device to allow their technology to operate in unfriendly calendrical terrain without any measurable shift in the local calendar. Calendrical engines Calendrical engines are used to power space stations and fortresses. Dependent on the strength of the high calendar, they are vulnerable to breaking under conditions of calendrical rot, but can be replaced.Hexarchate Stories: Calendrical Rot Calendrical disruptions Calendrical heresy Main article: calendrical heresy Calendrical heresy occurs when an individual or population decreases the hold of a calendar on local terrain, either erroneously or with intent to dilute it or substitute different calendrical values. A severe or pervasive enough heresy may cause the local calendrical terrain to be affected by calendrical rot. Individuals who participate in such heresies, or whose behavior is deemed heretical by Doctrine, are branded heretics and may be subjected to severe consequences. Calendrical rot For the short story set directly before Ninefox Gambit, see Calendrical Rot. Calendrical rot takes place when an area of calendrical terrain is adversely affected by heretical activity, shifting it away from approved calendrical values and making it difficult or impossible to use the exotic technology that depends on their dominance. Calendrical spike A calendrical spike is a major disruption of dominant calendrical values, allowing different values -- whether random or calculated -- to take precedence. Calendars can be spiked as a byproduct of disasters or through significant military events, such as battles or assassinations, as long as they are successful and supported by calendrical observances. Calendrical null A calendrical null, also called a calendrical dead zone, may occur as an aftermath of a disaster that affects local space, sometimes for hundreds of years. Regardless of consensus mechanics, no calendar's exotic effects can be used in a calendrical null, though invariant technologies still work in such areas. Calendrical nulls include the Pale Fracture and a corridor of calendrical terrain at the battledrift of Candle Arc. Calendrical warfare Calendrical warfare is the field of exploiting calendrical terrain or using exotic effects based on calendrical mechanics in order to defeat an enemy. It may also occur when disputing polities act to undermine one anothers' calendars and substitute their own. Major calendrical realms The heptarchate and its successor, the hexarchate, relied on the high calendar. Other polities with unique calendars include the Hafn, the Taurag Republic, and the Gwa Reality. Trivia * Calendrical mechanics can include manipulating atmospherics to shore up parts of a new or existing calendar. Shuos Jedao felt that heretics usually concentrated on numbers and weapons when they should focus on solidarity and propaganda.Raven Stratagem, Chapter 13 * The infamous massacre at Hellspin Fortress caused a calendrical disruption comparable to the type caused by a calendrical reset.Raven Stratagem, Chapter 25 * Shuos Mikodez studied introductory calendrical math at Shuos Academy.Raven Stratagem, Chapter 25 References Category:Stubs Category:Hexarchate Category:Heptarchate Category:Tech Category:Heretics